badgesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Blaze fire12
¡Bienvenido! Hola Blaze fire12. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Badge forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro Hola Hola, te escribo para conseguir el logro y para darte un consejo, si quieres conseguir logros en Bloons Wiki ten cuidado poque los admins son muy estrictos, especialmente Anomalous13, hara lo que pueda para evitar que los consigas Bloqueo suelte He visto que soy libre otra vez. Muchas gracias. Harry granger (Discusión) 12:21 14 oct 2012 (UTC) Categories for help pages Hi Blaze fire, I have a question. You have recognized that I categorized the help pages which come from the Community-Wiki and I have recognized that you deleted some of the categories. Before it gives trouble I thought I ask if there is a special way - perhaps only Category:Help or here Categoría:Ayuda - or if I should stop it. Harry granger (Discusión) 19:39 5 mar 2013 (UTC) :O. k., thank you for the quick answer. Harry granger (Discusión) 19:45 5 mar 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, I've overlooked that I was on your userpage instead of your user talkpage. No good look of me. Harry granger (Discusión) 20:22 5 mar 2013 (UTC) Sorry I thought this was missing but mixed it up. Can be deleted of course. Oh, oh, today is not my day. I meant this here: #:Categoría:Plantillas de navegación‎ #:Plantilla:CategoryBadgeNav/doc‎ #:Plantilla:CategoryBadgeNav‎ [[Usuario Discusión:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Usuario discusión:Harry granger| ' discusión ']]| Categoría:Firma 11:39 25 abr 2013 (UTC) :Categoría:Contenidos Hi, Blaze fire! I've once categorized the Categoría:Contenidos and now can see in the Ayuda:Contenidos Comunidad Central that this category is deleted, so I would say it can be deleted here, too. Thanks. [[Usuario Discusión:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Usuario discusión:Harry granger| ' discusión ']]| Categoría:Firma 07:42 23 sep 2013 (UTC) Plantilla:Contador de Día Hi, are you afraid of the date? I just looked on my page and saw a redlink. Surprise! :D [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:26 15 may 2014 (UTC) :That sounds interesting. I will definitely look what's new here. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:30 15 may 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Ayuda Hi, Blaze! I saw you deleted all help page categorizations here. Not interested anymore? I'm a little bit surprised. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 07:27 30 jun 2014 (UTC) Your blog Hi, Blaze! Your blog ¡Bienvenido! is in the :Categoría:Entradas, but you deleted this category, so your blog is not categorized anymore! ;-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' talk ']]| 12:23 29 mar 2015 (UTC) Hola Sr Administrador Blaze Fire12,mi nombre es Crisgt, tengo un problema, no me quiere funcionar las imágenes que quiero cambiar en la foto que está arriba en el leaderboard en la tabla de posiciones que quiero cambiar la imágen de Oro Plata y Bronce. thumb|280px|Como cambio las imágenes.